Shiki Granbell
|-|Base= |-|Overdrive= Summary Shiki Granbell (シキ・グランベル Shiki Guranberu) is an orphaned human raised by the residents of Planet Granbell. He is an E-class Adventurer and a member of the Guild Shooting Starlight. He is currently the new Demon King (魔王 Maō) and owner of the battleship Edens Zero. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher with Overdrive Name: Shiki Granbell, Demon King Origin: Edens Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Gravity Manipulation (His Ether Gear can generate and manipulate a Gravity Aura and Energy that he can use for multiple purposes), Levitation/Pseudo Flight, Energy Manipulation (Shiki is able to transform kinetic energy into gravity to increase his weight) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (His "Magimech Attack: Gravity Fist" did this much damage), higher with Overdrive (Comparable to Overdrive Jinn) Speed: Supersonic (Outsped Jinn. Dodged a missile using his gravity powers), Hypersonic with Overdrive (Comparable to Overdrive Jinn) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Casually just jumping did this. His punch violently made a giant crater in the ground), higher with Overdrive (Comparable to Overdrive Jinn) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took Hits from Kawpicatt 54), higher with Overdrive (Comparable to Overdrive Jinn) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range in melee combat. Several Kilometers with Ether Gear. Standard Equipment: Gravity Ether Gear Intelligence: At least above average (Shiki said that he frequently did repairs on the robots of Granbell in order to keep them from falling apart. He is a skilled fighter and user of Ether Gear) Weaknesses: A crippling fear of insects. An EMP will disable his Ether Gear temporarily, binding his hands will leave him unable to use his Ether Gear at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gravity Ether Gear (重力のエーテルギア Jūryoku Ēterugia): By using Ether Gear, Shiki can control and manipulate gravity itself. He is capable of changing the direction of gravitational force around himself which enables him to stick to walls (by making gravity sideways), float in the air by making gravity upside down, and make objects and people weightless to an extent. It is known as a power of the Dark Ages and Shiki describes it as a power he inherited from his grandfather. This power is noted as being the power of the Demon King, and when Shiki uses the Full power of the Ether Gear, it has a Ether Reading of 100,000. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Fist:' Shiki's arm begins to glow for a brief moment and then he punches his opponent with enough force to rupture the ground in several places and destroy nearby buildings. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Center:' Shiki exerts an immense amount of force on an airborne target by boosting his own gravity and pulling the target to the ground. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Wave:' Shiki's palm is placed on the ground, creating spiral force that pulls the targets towards him. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Fist Frenzy:' Shiki's fist begins to glow and he initiates a barrage of punches onto his opponents causing them to be thrown away. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Windmill Kick:' Shiki's leg begins to glow while in midair and releasing a spinning kick onto his targets. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Cannon:' Shiki creates a sphere of energy made of gravity from his fist and throws it onto his target pushing them back due to the heaviness of the attack. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Tackle:' Shiki rotates himself in mid-air and uses gravity to push himself down at the opponent with a downward kick, sending them onto the ground *'Magimech Style: Gravity Comet:' Shiki enhances his feet with and jumps from above and onto their target, causing a sheer force and blunt damage. *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Impact:' Shiki absorbs kinetic energy from an external source and then converts it into concentrated gravity to perform a devastating downward punch. Shiki_Granbell_Gravity_Ether_Gear.jpg|Gravity Ether Gear Shiki's_Heavy_Fist.jpg|Magimech Style: Gravity Fist Shiki's_Gravity_Center.png|Magimech Style: Gravity Center Shiki's_Gravity_Wave.png|Magimech Style: Gravity Wave Shiki_Granbell_Ora.png|Magimech Style: Gravity Fist Frenzy Shiki's_Heavy_Spin_Kick.png|Magimech Style: Gravity Windmill Kick Shiki's_Gravity_Ball.png|Magimech Style: Gravity Cannon Gravity_Hammer.jpg|Magimech Style: Gravity Tackle Heavy_Comet.jpeg|Magimech Style: Gravity Comet EZ_Gravity_Impact.png|Magimech Attack: Gravity Impact Overdrive (オーバードライブ Ōbādoraibu): As a user of Ether Gear, Shiki is able to access Overdrive, also known as the true power of Ether Gear. When used throughout his entire body, Shiki gains a transformation which identifies him as the new Demon King. His hair and skin color change into a lighter shade, light-colored Ether markings appear all over his body, and a pair of energy horns appear on both sides of his head. In this form, all of Shiki's physical abilities are greatly augmented and he can utilize all of his Gravity Ether Gear techniques to the maximum. Gallery Volume_1_Cover.png Shiki_Peeved.png Shiki_Goal.jpeg Shiki_Illustration_(Special_Edition_Volume_1).jpg Shiki 2nd Outfit.png Shiki_and_Pino.jpg Chibi_Shiki.jpg Chapter_19_Cover_Page.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Edens Zero Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kings Category:Tier 8 Category:Energy Users